Ootori, MD
by ev1l-ch1b1-urd
Summary: If Kyouya became a doctor, and married Haruhi, who, by then, would have become a lawyer...wouldn't this be reminiscent of another doctor-lawyer couple? Well, how would Haruhi go about trying to subtly get a message accross? please RnR!


Ootori, MD. An OHSHC fanfic. Standard disclaimers apply.

It was late when he had gotten home. It had been another long day (and night) at the hospital, and he just wanted to sleep. He found her in front of the tv, watching something. He briefly remembered her telling him she was currently hooked on a tv show, whose doctor reminded of her of him.

He plopped down beside her, where she had curled up on the sofa, eating popcorn, as he loosened his tie.

"So…is this it?" He asked as he put an arm around her, his other hand grabbing some popcorn. He decided to watch, since he was mildly curious at what kind of person she would find similar to him, and here was an opportunity to find out, not to mention a valiant attempt at quality time, considering he was dead tired. Like killing two birds with one stone.

She nodded.

"It's the part where his ex tells him why she left him." She adds, as she attempts to grab some popcorn, only to find none. "We're out of popcorn. Wait there, I'll get more."

He was surprised to find that said ex was a lawyer. And that said doctor (who, admittedly, was similar in some ways to him) was still in love with her. She was still in love with him, too, but she was married. And the guy she married was a good-natured sort who gave her the attention she wanted and needed, which the doctor could not give her, no matter how much he loved her.

Hmmmm…Beautiful, intelligent lawyer who was in love with a snarky jerk of a doctor, yet married a sweet, attentive guy instead.

She returned to the sofa to find him deep in thought.

"What is it?" She asks, though a slight smile played on her lips, almost as if she could tell what he was thinking.

"Haruhi." He begins, as he looks at the mischievous smile she was giving him. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"What do you think?" She returns, smirking now. He returned it with one of his own.

"You've got vacation time due, don't you?" He asked, absently, as he dialed some numbers. "When is it?"

She answers him, and he asks the person on the other line.

"Did you get that? Good. Do it. Perfect."

He snapped his phone shut, and pushed up his glasses. They flashed, reflecting the light of the tv screen.

"I was just thinking that I needed some time off from work." He said, as he pulled her closer. "Would you like to go somewhere?"

"It doesn't really matter." She replies, returning her attention to the tv, as she leans against him, his arm around her shoulder, once again. "It'd be nice to have you home, for a change."

"You were watching this particular episode on purpose, weren't you?" He asked.

"Mmm-hm." She answered absently, as she chewed her popcorn.

"Has it really been so long since we've spent time like this?" He asked again, as his body began to relax, knowing he wouldn't have to work the next day, and enjoying the feel of his wife's warm body against his.

"Yes." She answered, as she snuggled even closer, content that she got what she wanted. Not that she was really going to trade him in, but he didn't need to know that.

"And would Tamaki be playing Mark's role, Stacy?" He asked, chuckling against her hair.

She pretended to think about it a little. "Maybe. It could be Mori-sempai, too. They're both 'M's'. I even get to see them more than I see you…House." She added.

"You have an interesting way of communicating, Haruhi." He noted. "No simple 'I want you to spend time with me' demand."

"Then again, for you, this is probably about as subtle as it can get." He decided.

"Damn, snarky, rich bastard." She mumbled.

And so, they kept watching, until they fell asleep. Of course, at some point, Kyouya had woken up and carried Haruhi to the bed, where they may or may not have continued sleeping. But that didn't really matter.

What mattered was, their story would not have a dismal ending.

Because they both knew how to communicate.


End file.
